¿y si en vez de ella hubiera sido el?
by KABY22
Summary: ¿que hubiera pasado si el hijo de edward y bella en vez de ser ella fuera un el? la historia de Edward Jr Cullen ¿Edward tomaria diferente el embarazo? ¿Y si el bebe no cresiera tan rapido sino que super lento?
1. Chapter 1

pov Edward

Bella estaba embarazada y todo era mi culpa es increíble como meto la pata siempre, ella estaba tranquila en mi regazo mientras yo pensaba en lo que la había metido como le había arruinado la vida a mi ángel es increíble siempre soy un monstro y no lo puedo cambiar lo que soy

Seguro que esta pensando en el error en que se metió al aceptar casarse con migo y conocerme  
>se que suena egoísta pero no me arrepiento de nada, bueno de nada aceptó de todo lo que ha pasado estos últimos días aunque fueron los días mas maravillosos le hice daño al amor de mi existencia seguro que horita me está odiando internamente quizás no tanto como me estoy odiando a mí mismo.<p>

pero en ese momento me vino una gloriosa imagen a la cabeza Bella sostenía a un pequeño bulto entre sus manos y me sonreía intentando alcanzármelo al acercarme mas vi unos hermosos ojos verdes observando me pero entonces salí de mis ensoñaciones y pensé que ese bebe era solo un producto de mi imaginación una hermosa fantasía nada parecida a la realidad eso que esta creciendo en Bella era un monstro igual que yo por eso no podía dejarme llevar por mis añorancia en ese momento me sacaron de mis pensamiento una hermosa voz

- Edward, tengo hambre - dijo con su adormilada voz de ángel

-tranquila amor yo le pido a alguna azafata que te traiga algo - dije lo más dulce que pude intentando formar una sonrisa - cuando lleguemos a casa te sacaremos esa cosa - le dije solemne

en ese momento se oscurecieron sus ojos y vi ¿tristeza?

Pov Bella

Esto era increíble estaba emocionada un bebé nada más hermoso que eso y uno de edward y mío

Sabia que aunque tuviera que dar la vida mi bebe iba a ver la luz del día y también sabía que edward lo iba terminar queriendo tanto como yo va a ser un hermoso niño ojos verdes perfecto y preciosos como su padre ojala no tenga nada de mi...

En ese momento me quede dormida

Estaba en un claro tenia a Edward al lado y del otro lado a mi pequeño bebé, de repente sentí u olor espantoso y todo se volvió negro

el llanto de un bebe se oía a lo lejos y yo intentaba consolarlo mientras Edward nos cubría con sus pétreos brazos protectoramente

en ese momento apareció un perro gigantesco de pelaje rojizos se acercaba lentamente y salto sobre sus patas traseras intentando arrebatarme a mi hijo pero Edward no se lo permitió

mientras gritaba desperté

me di cuenta que no había gritado en todo el sueño

- Edward tengo hambre - dije adormilada menté  
>- no te preocupes mi amor voy llamar a una azafata - dijo mostrándome una intento de sonrisa que no le llego a los ojos - pronto llegaremos a la casa y te sacaremos esa cosa de adentro<p>

al decir eso se me llenaron los ojos de lagrimas pero no importa lo iba terminar amando lo se

yo no podía pensar a mi bebe como un monstro va a ser la criatura más hermosa que allá en este mundo

y lo protegeré con mi vida no dejare que nadie le haga daño ni su padre, ni su torpe madre

ni siquiera lo conocía y ya lo amaba.


	2. Chapter 2

POV Edward

Ya estábamos a punto de aterrizar Bella estuvo dormida todo el viaje mientras yo la velaba en sueños era tan Hermosa. en sueños la oía pronunciar mi nombre en débiles susurros.

señores pasajero, abrochen sus cinturones-dijo una voz por el auto parlante - posible turbulencia en el aterrizaje.

- Bella, amor, despierta- dije en su oído

Ella volteo hacia mí con una sonrisa

- tuve el sueño más maravilloso de todos - dijo ensanchando más aun su sonrisa

- enserio, ¿de qué se trataba? - pregunte intrigado

- de tí- dijo con aspecto enigmático

- seguro fue un gran sueño - dije mientras me acercaba a sus preciosos labios

- pero, no solo se trataba de tí- dijo con suspicacia

En ese momento mis labios se paralizaron a centímetros de los suyos

- de quien mas entonces - pregunte con curiosidad, mientras dejaba que mi aliento la embriagara

- de nuestro Bebé - dijo

En ese momento me paralice, entonces ella deseaba a esa criatura, la amaba, lo leía en sus ojos.

Estaba tan atada a "el Bebe" como yo de ella.

Sabía que todo lo que hiciera seria inútil, aunque le arrancara el bebé a la fuerza Bella nunca me perdonaría, ya lo amaba tanto que seria inútil luchar, ella daría la vida por el Bebé

En ese momento el avión empezó a descender y no nos habíamos puesto los cinturones y en el estado de Bella era peligroso así que la abrace fuerte contra mi pecho mientras el avión aterrizaba

Llegamos al aeropuerto de Seattle. y baje a Bella del avión sujetándola contra mi costado sosteniendo todo su peso.

Entonces divise a mi familia todos mirándonos.

- Bien mi princesa, espérame aquí con Alice y Esme - le dije - mientras hablo con Carlisle

- Pero Edward, prométeme algo primero - dijo

Ella sabía que no le podía decir que "no"

Igual yo también sabía que estas promesas me iban a meter en problema pero no podía negarle nada

- lo que quieras mi vida- le respondí

- no dejes que hagan daño a nuestro Bebé- dijo casi en tono de suplica - es tanto mío como tuyo, y no quiero que lo lastimen

- Bella yo...- dije en un susurro nervioso

- Prométemelo Edward- dijo otra vez en el mismo tono

-yo...- lo pensé por un rato - ... te lo prometo

- Gracias Edward- dijo Feliz - Vas a terminar amándolo tanto como yo a él, o mas ¿quién sabe? - dijo riendo (cuantos cambios de humor) - con tu naturaleza obsesiva

y se alejo hacia mi madre y mi hermana

Mientras yo me acercaba a Carlisle

- Carlisle, necesitó hablar contigo- dije mirándolo a los ojos "Ho Edward que fue lo que paso" dijo su voz mental

- ya sabes lo del embarazo de la Bella, ahora quiero saber las posibilidades - dije firmemente

- bueno Edward estube investigando despues que me llamaste y descubri una pequeña familia nomada donde una humana quedo embarazada de un vampiro - dijo pensativo - el vampiro la abandono y nunca mas lo volvieron a ver, la pobre humana estaba sola, Pero cuando nacio el pequeño despues de un año de encubacion, mordio a su madre y ella se convirtio en vampiro al parecer el pequeño es ponsoñoso, y actualmente viven en algun parte de amazonas - dijo como final a su relato

- ¿Bella sobrevira? - dije preocupado

- lo más seguro - dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa tranquilizadora

- ¿seguirá siendo humana? - no es que me importara mucho, pero que conservara su humanidad sería bueno.

- en el relato la humana no siguió siéndolo por que su hijo la mordió, pero existe la posibilidad de que siga siéndolo - dijo pensativo - y ¿crees que ella quiera seguir siéndolo?.

- puedo conversarla- dije con una sonrisa picara- tengo mis métodos

- bien Edward, solo procura no convertir la casa en un preescolar lleno de tus hijos - dijo adivinando mis intenciones

- no te preocupes, no serán muchos - dije en tono de broma

Suspiro " estos muchachos quien los entiende" pensó Carlisle y yo sonreía

Entonces empezamos a acercarnos hacia nuestra familia yo estaba contento podría mantener mi promesa... por ahora

Bella Pov

Edward se alejo de mí caminando hacia Carlisle que lo esperaba mientras me dejaba a mí con el pequeño duende y Esme.

Cuando me acerqué Alice corrió a abrazarme.

- Felicitaciones, Bella - dijo Alice efusivamente - un bebé, yo seré la madrina ¿verdad?

- Alice, relájate - dije contenta de que alguien quiera a mi bebé - a un, no lo se

- Pero, no lo tienes, que pensar mucho - dijo ella alegremente - ¿Quién es tu mejor amiga y la mejor madrina para tu bebé?

- Mmm… - pensé una respuesta ingeniosa - ¡Ángela! - dije solo para ver como se molestaba

- ¿Qué dijiste Isabella Cullen?- dijo el duende se veía que por dentro se estaba cociendo algo - Ángela… Está bien - dijo con falso tono de indignación - ya veremos quién le comprara la ropa y quien le decorara el cuarto - dijo Alice astutamente

- Pues se lo decorare yo - dijo Esme interrumpiendo por primera vez - ¡Ho! Bella no sabes que contenta estoy por ti y por Edward es una gran oportunidad - dijo Esme abrazándola- al principio nos preocupamos mucho por tu salud pero Carlisle estuvo averiguando y estamos seguro de que todo va a salir Bien

- Carlisle averiguo - dije atónita -Que averiguo - dije con curiosidad

Pero en ese momento llego Carlisle con Edward que traía una gran sonrisa y no me dejo preguntar nada más ya que sus labios se posaron sobre los míos en un beso dulce, apremiante y emocionado

-Gracias - dijo cuando al fin me dejo respirar con sus labios a centímetros de los míos embriagándome con su olor y deleitándome con su textura - eres lo mejor que me a pasado en toda mi eternidad - y sin vergüenza me volvió a besar al frente de todos los que estaban presentes

Después sin decir ninguna otra palabra nos separamos y nos dirigimos a los coches

- Luego te cuento lo que me dijo Carlisle - dijo Edward - pero, ahora vamos a celebrar- dijo tomando uno de los coches para nosotros dos solos

Y partimos rumbo a un futuro como padres


	3. Chapter 3

Edward Pov

-Gracias - dije después que nuestros labios se separaron para sumergirme en sus hermosos ojos chocolate - eres lo mejor que me a pasado en toda mi eternidad - y sin vergüenza la volví a besar, olvidándome de todas las miradas curiosas y de la presencia de mi familia, en ese momento solo existíamos Bella y yo conjunto con nuestro futuro hijo.

Después sin decir ninguna otra palabra nos separamos y nos dirigimos a los coches.

- Luego te cuento lo que me dijo Carlisle - dije- pero, ahora vamos a celebrar- dije tomando uno de los coches para nosotros dos solos.

Tenía planes para este día…

Íbamos en el porsche de Alice hacia un restaurant muy lujoso de Seattle lo cual era algo absurdo ya que yo no comía pero quería hacerlo bien.

Al llegar bella me miro con una ceja levantada mientras estacionábamos (o aparcaban como lo interpreten en su país).

-Para que venimos aquí - dijo.

-Para que comas - dije como si fuera lo más obvio.

-Sabes que me conformo comiendo pizza - dijo mientras yo ponía los ojos en blanco. - no es necesario que gastes tanto dinero en una comida que ni siquiera te vas a comer.

-Bella, no te pongas difícil ¿sí?- dije un poco exasperado por su reacción- O es que olvidas la frase "tu dinero, mi dinero".

- exacto - me atajo - yo no gastaría tanto de mi dinero en un restaurant tan caro -dijo con el mismo tono obvio que yo había utilizado con ella hace poco - además quiero pizza - dijo con un puchero - compláceme, por favor, Edward.

- sabes estas pasando demasiado tiempo con Alice - observé mientras salía del estacionamiento derrotado por ella.

Tardamos alrededor de 15 minutos en llegar a un modesto local donde vendían pizza.

Era el momento de la verdad me tocaba disculparme y demostrar mi sentimientos, no podía ser que estaba, más nervioso que cuando le pedí matrimonio mi yo humano estaba aflorando.

Era el momento de la verdad me tocaba disculparme y demostrar mi sentimientos, no podía ser que estaba, más nervioso que cuando le pedí matrimonio mi yo humano estaba aflorando.

…

Mientras me bajaba del auto iba organizando mis ideas tenía que hacer esto bien, aunque sabía que era capaz de hacerlo bien estaba un tanto nervioso.

Me acerqué para abrirle la puerta a velocidad humana pero antes que me acercara ya la había abierto.

- Bella, ¿por qué no dejas que te consienta?- le dije un tanto irritado pero me controle porque yo ya sabía lo cabezota que era- Amor…- dije dulcemente en su oído antes de que replicara -Sabes que me gusta ser un caballero quizás te parezca anticuado pero así me gusta hacer las cosas.

- Edward, no tienes porque exagerar solo abrí la puerta - me replico - no tienes por qué ser tan temperamental con simples detalles- dijo en un tono divertido - la embarazada soy yo- dijo riéndose de mi absurda reacción.

Al final me di cuenta de que me estaba comportando como un idiota por los nervios.

-vamos Bella- le dije tomándola de la mano y hiendo hacia el local.

Al llegar nos dirigimos hacia una mesa para esperar que nos atendieran mientras mirábamos el menú.

En ese momento llego un mesero con traje de pingüino.

- Buenas tarde en que puedo ayudarles- dijo amablemente un señor mayor.

Entonces mire a Bella.

-Mmm…-dijo viendo el menú - una pizza margarita pequeña y una soda.

Entonces el mesero fijo su vista en mí.

Fije la vista en el menú como si estuviera considerando que iba a comer y al final dije:

-lo mismo - respondí a su pregunta no expresada.

Bella me miro con una ceja levantada pero no dijo nada.

- Bella, yo…-dije preparándome para el discurso- lo siento, se cuantas veces te he dicho estas palabras pero nunca me había arrepentido tanto. De todo lo que te hice pasar estos últimos días lo siento tanto de verdad- dije muy arrepentido

- Edward, Te amo- dijo con esa melodiosa voz que tiene - y no tienes porque disculparte te preocupabas por mi.-dijo ella mirándome a los ojos.

En ese momento me acerque a su rostro para besarla pero cuando nuestros labios estaban a centímetros nos interrumpieron.

-disculpen, aquí traigo su comida- dijo apenado el mesero poniendo rápidamente la comida sobre la mesa y retirándose

-que oportuno - murmure algo disgustado.

- Edward ¿Qué te dijo Carlisle?- pregunto curiosa mi Bella.

Tome aire y empecé a contarle mientras le decía su cara iba cambiando de la sorpresa a la felicidad.

- Es Genial, Edward nuestro bebe va a crecer normalmente- dijo muy emocionada

- Lo sé bella- dije también emocionándome - y juro que cumpliré la promesa que te hice de que nada, ni nadie le hará daño- dije solemnemente- va a ser el bebé más amado que allá existido, Bella, Gracias solo tú eres capaz de hacerme tan feliz te amo Bella eres perfecta- le estaba diciendo todos los pensamientos que rodaban en mi cabeza.

Entonces Bella se acerco a mí y me beso con tonto amor que me perdí en ese beso.

**Hola gracias por leer y esperar pacientemente cada capítulo.**

**Necesito ayuda con el nombre ¿Qué nombre sería ideal para el hijo de Edward y Bella?**

**Mis disculpa por algún error ortográfico.**

**KABY22**


	4. Chapter 4

POV Edward

Bella comenzó a comer y yo me quede observándola, ella comía muy lentamente, ambos disfrutábamos del momento.

-Edward…- dijo después de haberse comido toda su pizza- ¿Cuál es el plan?

Al principio no entendí muy bien su pregunta, pero después capte que se refería que íbamos a hacer.

Y pensé por un buen rato

-creo, que…- empecé no muy seguro- tendremos que esconder el embarazo por un par de meses para que cuadre con un periodo de gestación normal- dije sonriendo al ver como acariciaba cariñosamente su vientre- y luego lo haremos publico - dije sonriendo ante mi gran plan- lo que significa que habrá que contarles a Charlie y Renné, lo más seguro es que querrán conoce a su nieto.

- ¿Charlie y Renné?- dijo un poco nerviosa y yo también lo estaba después de decirle que me casaba con ella ahora salirle con un embarazo.

- no hemos hecho nada malo amor- dije intentando tranquilizarla a ella y tranquilizarme yo.- Después de todo, nos casamos primero antes de que quedaras embarazadas y es mejor así que al revés ¿no? - dije con un poco de nerviosismo yo también

- pues, esta vez no prometo que Charlie no te meta un tiro- dijo repentinamente feliz - Renné, se volverá tan loca como horita esta Alice

- Edward ¿estás emocionado?- pregunto curiosa.

-sumamente no sabes cuánto-dije volviéndome a acercar a sus labios.- hablando de nuestros planes Bella, cuando el Bebé nazca no habrá problema en que tu conserves tu Humanidad…

- Edward, ya hemos hablado de esto no habrá forma en que me hagas cambiar de opinión- me corto alejándose de mi

- Bella cuando hablamos de esto solo éramos nosotros dos ya todo ha cambiado ahora tienes que pensar en lo que es mejor para el bebé, no creo que tu quieras que lo separen de su ti por que corre el riesgo de que le chupes toda su sangre- dije intentando persuadirla, pero me di cuenta que era muy duro con ella porque empezó a sollozar- Bella, cariño no llores solo estoy pensando en lo mejor para ti y para el bebé.

- es increíble Edward no a nacido y ya soy una mala madre- dijo mientras unas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, eso me rompió el corazón

- tú no eres mala madre yo soy el que soy un mal padre y un mal esposo- dije con ganas de llorar junto a ella- lo siento Bella, pero debes entender que esto es muy nuevo para mí estoy intentando hacer las cosas bien.

- tú no eres malo, tu eres bueno en todo y estoy segura de que seros un maravilloso padre- dijo mirándome seriamente- pero yo solo pienso en mi no sé si podre Edward.

- Serás la mejor madre que haya existido te lo aseguro- dije acercándome para quitarle las lagrimas con los labios.

- lo siento Edward no sé que me paso las hormonas me están afectando mucho- dijo sonriendo de repente.

- así me gusta mi Bella feliz-dije contagiándome con su repentino buen humor- tenemos que estar felices por que seremos padres Bella eso es lo más glorioso que nos pudo haber pasado.

Y me beso con mucha intensidad y urgencia al cual responde.

- Estoy lista- salto de repente - vámonos a casa - dijo con la voz un poquito soñolienta.

Page la cuenta y hice que la pizza que quedo que no me comí me la guardaran para llevar por si Bella tenía hambre más tarde. Y nos acercamos al auto.

- Edward… creo que conservare mi humanidad un poco mas- dijo mirándome seria

- Me parece grandioso- dije contento- porque estaba pensando que quizás nuestro bebé necesite después un hermanito- dije pícaramente.

…

Estaba en la playa de la isla Esme aunque el paisaje era maravilloso algo me angustiaba, la luz del Sol se reflejaba en mi piel con una intensidad casi dolorosa.

Podía percibir el llanto de un bebé con el sonido de las olas de fondo, veía mi entorno y había algo que no me encajaba. ¿Dónde está Edward?...

De repente toda la imagen cambio estaba en la gran casa de los Cullen con una panza inmensa Edward posaba las manos en mi vientre, que se movían al vaivén de una suave caricia, cuando vi su ojos vi angustia y preocupación reflejados en ellos pero a la vez destellaban ternura y devoción.

En ese momento todo cambio a negro, una caída al vacío basto para caer completamente en la cuenta de que era un sueño, no sé si considerarlo pesadilla, pero tampoco podría clasificarlo entre mis mejores sueños.

Desperté en el cuarto de Edward ahora también mi cuarto con una delgada capa de sudor que cubría mi frente mi estomago seguía del tamaño normal y según con lo investigado duraría así algún tiempo sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar en lo perfecta de la situación en lo genial de poder formar una familia.

Mientras mi mente maquinaba todo esto volví a caer en la inconsciencia…

Un pequeño niño jugaba con un globo en un jardín rodeado de flores su sola presencia derrochaba ternura, era un niño físicamente precioso ojos verdes aunque muy claros de esos que tienen las características especiales de cambiar de color de acuerdo a su estado de ánimo o el lugar donde se encuentre, tenía el cabello castaño claro y una sonrisa con marcados hoyuelos. El globo que sostenía se fue por una repentina brisa, y los hermosos ojos del niño se llenaron de lágrimas y corrió a refugiarse entre mis brazos…


	5. Chapter 5

Después de tan estresante sueño desperté con los rayos de luz que se colaban por la ventana. Edward no estaba a mi lado aun un poco desorientada por haberme acabado de levantar baje a la cocina donde se encontraba Esme que al verme había depositado un gran plato de comida frente a mi gracias a Dios Edward no era el único que sabía cocinar.

Después de literalmente tragarme toda la comida fue que empecé a entablar conversación con Esme quien esperaba paciente a que yo hablara primero.

- ¿Dónde está Edward?- Fue lo primero que pregunte.

- Fue de caza-dijo Esme en tono maternal- no te preocupes querida se fue en la noche ya no debe de tardar

Después de esta pequeña conversación con Esme me fui hacia el sofá y me puse a ver televisión para matar el rato.

- Bella cariño te llama tu madre - grito Esme sosteniendo el teléfono de la cocina.

Me apresure al teléfono ya que estaba ansiosa de hablar con ella.

- ¿mamá? - dije en el altavoz

- Ho Bella cariño no sabes cuánto te he extrañado, he intentado comunicarme contigo desde que te fuiste - dijo como siempre mi madre exasperada -¿Cómo va la vida de casada?

- Maravillosa mamá no tienes idea de lo grandioso que es Edward, es amable, compresivo y todo los adjetivos buenos que existen- dije divagando un poco en mis pensamientos

- Qué bueno cariño y ¿Cómo esta Edward?

- Está bien, todos estamos bien - dije posando la mano en mi vientre y pensando que pronto habría que decirle del embarazo.

- Y Bella cariño ¿has hablado con Charlie? Hace poco me llamo al borde de las lagrimas por qué no sabía nada de su hija - dijo melodramáticamente y exagerando las cosas mi madre.

- No, aun no he hablado con él - dije en un suspiro nostálgico - tal vez lo llame en la tarde.

- Eso espero cariño, mira que se le oía algo preocupado - dijo - bueno Bella, me tengo que ir Phill me pidió que lo acompañara al entrenamiento de hoy, te quiero cariño.

- Yo igual mamá saludos a Phill.

Después de la llamada estuve todo lo que quedaba de mañana acostada en el sofá de la sala viendo tele esperando que Edward regresara.

Después del almuerzo llegaron todos, incluyendo a Edward y en cuanto lo vi me fui a sus pétreos brazos y me fundí en un abrazo

-Amor no sabes cuánto me has hecho falta toda la mañana - le dije entre su pecho

-tú también cariño- dijo respirando en mi pelo - ¿ya comiste? ¿Has descansado? ¿la cuidaste en mi ausencia verdad Esme?

-por supuesto hijo, si ella lleva a mi nieto - dijo con una sonrisa.

…

- Edward quiero visitar a Charlie - dije después de un rato - René me dijo que estuvo preocupado por mí.

- Vamos mañana después de que desayunes amor - dijo acariciando mi espalda, ya era de noche y estábamos en nuestra alcoba.

- Me parece bien- dije mientras involuntariamente se me iba un bostezo

- Pero, ahora descansa Bella tuviste un día muy ajetreado - dijo cariñosamente

- Si ajetreado es dormir y comer todo el día si - dije riendo mientras seme cerraban los ojos

…..

Edward tenía en sus brazos el bebé de mi último sueño y lo arrullaba con una linda canción cerca de él se encontraban sus padre y los míos observando enternecidos la escena, yo me derretía de ternura.

Me acerque mas a ellos y Edward me lo ofreció así que lo sostuve entre mis brazos en ese momento abrió sus lindo ojos mostrándolos verdes y brillantes resplandeciendo en sus orbitas.

Y mostro una linda sonrisa sin dientes y prematura para su corta edad.

Tanta ternura fue suficiente para atraerlo hacia mí pecho susurrando:

-Edward…

…

Desperté con los primeros rayos del sol, mi mente aun andaba en las nebulosas, ese sueño me había dado esperanza, mi pequeño se desarrollaba perfectamente dentro de mí y Edward me apoyaba todo era perfecto.

Edward estaba a mi lado a penas lo vi una sonrisa se poso en sus labios, contagiándomela.

-cariño, al fin despertaste- dijo con entusiasmo

- hoy iremos con Charlie- dije removiéndome y estirándome bajo las sabanas – estoy ansiosa por verlo y Renné me dijo que el también.

Después de eso tome un largo baño y baje a tomar mi desayuno la casa estaba desolada solo estábamos Edward y yo. Un hecho que me pareció extraño ya que la casa Cullen siempre estaba bastante habitada, sin embargo ignore este hecho.

-Edward tu qué crees que sea nuestro bebe- dije

El pareció meditarlo un rato y luego dijo.

Sinceramente Bella no me importa que sea con tal de que nazca sano y salvo todo estará bien- dijo sonriendo

¿pero no tienes ninguna preferencia? Y te entiendo también pienso lo mismo pero me hace ilusión que se un niño no sé porque pero me encantaría que fuera niño.

Después de un montón de conversaciones triviales más. Nos preparamos para ir a la casa de mi padre nos montamos en su coche y salimos por el camino de acceso a la casa Cullen has Forks.

-¿Edward?

- si cariño

-tengo algo de hambre, te importa si paramos antes para comer.

-claro mi amor- dijo cariñosamente- ¿no acabas de desayunar?

- es que tengo algo de hambre- dije ruborizándome- crees que estoy muy glotona.

- no por supuesto que no mi vida, solo estas embarazada.- replico con amor.

Paramos en un restaurant que se encontraba en la vía hacia la casa de mi padre.

Al bajarnos lo primero que note fue un par de rubios sentados a una esquina del lugar.

¡Era Mike y Jessica¡ ambos voltearon al ver que entraban gente.

Yo le dedique una tímida sonrisa y un movimiento de brazo, Edward se limito a poner mala cara.

Nos sentamos en una mesa que Edward procuro que fuera lo mas apartada posible que la de ellos y comí.

Entonces vi como se levantaban de sus mesa y se dirigirán hacia nosotros….


	6. Chapter 6

**Volví¡**

**Después de tanto tiempo sin actualizar estoy de vuelta :D**

…**..**

_Entonces vi como se levantaban de su mesa y se dirigían hacia nosotros…_

-Hola, Bella, Edward- dijo Jessica con la mas hipócritas de sus sonrisas- tiempo si verlos creí que andaban de luna de miel.

-Hola, Jess- dijo Bella si muchas ganas- y Hola. Mike- dijo dirigiéndose a él, ya que se le hacía extraño que no había dicho nada.

Mike respondió es saludo con un movimiento de cabeza.

Si andábamos de luna de miel recién volvimos- dijo Bella sin querer dar mucha información le incomodaba la mirada de ese par en ellos.

Y cuéntenme ¿Qué tal?- dijo Jessica como siempre tratando de sacar información que la pusiera en evidencia- nunca nos dijiste a donde te ibas.

Para este punto Bella ya se sentía bastante incómoda y Edward lo noto.

-Mmm, la pasamos grandioso- exclamo Edward guiñándole un ojo a Bella gesto que no paso desapercibido por Jessica- y ahora si nos disculpan tenemos que irnos hasta luego.

- Adios, Jess, Mike- dijo Bella aliviada de Salir de ahí- eso, fue algo incomodo- comento Bella cuando estaban de vuelta en el auto- ya me imagino la cantidad de chisme que habrá cuando se enteren del embarazo.

- No te preocupes, mi amor, estaremos bien- dijo Edward con una pequeña sonrisa- además para revelar lo del bebe hay que esperar unos tres meses- al nombrar la palabra "bebe" los ojos de Edward brillaron de ternura, emoción y una poco de preocupación pero después de todo sus miedos eran los de un padre normal, al estar esperando a su primer hijo-además los chismes y especulaciones sobre nuestra boda ya es noticia vieja.

- si supongo- murmuro Bella

En ese momento llegaron a la casa de Charlie, Edward estaciono justo al frente de la vivienda. Se bajaron sin mediar palabras cada quien estaba en su pensamientos.

Al tocar la puerta la puerta los recibió un Charlie muy contento de ver nuevamente a su hija y la recibió con un efusivo abrazo que sorprendió mucho a Bella pero lo correspondió, ella también lo había extrañado mucho.

Bella no tienes idea de cuánto gusto me da de verte- dijo luego de soltarla- ¿Cómo estas Edward?- dijo mientras le estrechaba la mano

Bien señor- respondió Edward bastante educado.

Pasaron a la que hasta hace poco era la casa de ella, lugar donde vivieron muchas gratas experiencias, sin duda un lugar muy importante en su vida, sobre todo esa vieja ventana que permanecía cerrada desde que se caso, la cual había sido testigos de todas la noches en que el se coló por ella.

Todo ese día estuvo dedicado a conversar a ponerse al día del estado del otro sin duda a Bella le preocupaba la reacción de su padre ante su embarazo si bien no había hecho nada malo le ponía nerviosa como respondería ante tan gran noticia.

Miedos que también compartía Edward, aquel hombre que hasta hace poco se comportaban bastante hostil con el (no había cambiado mucho. Tal vez ya era un poco más educado con su yerno) seguro que querría matarlo, después de todo Bella era su única hija y estaba joven aun.

-Bella que hay de la universidad- dijo Charlie mientras conversaban tranquilamente en la sala- ¿ya tienen donde vivir?- dijo observando a Edward.

- por supuesto que sí señor- respondió- está en el campus pero separada del bullicio universitario- dijo sonriendo

- pero ustedes son jóvenes, si bien están casados no veo el problema en que disfruten su vida universitaria- dijo sorprendido Charlie por la decisión que habían tomado- tienen que aprovechar que no tienen ninguna responsabilidad sobre sus hombros- les dijo con una sonrisa

Eso hiso que ambos pensaran en su bebe sin duda era lo mejor para el niño un ambiente más familiar que estudiantil, aunque claro esto aun no le podían decir a Charlie.

Sabes muy bien que yo no soy de fiestas papá- dijo Bella- y Edward tampoco creo que estamos mejor de esta manera así nos dedicamos mejor a estudiar.

Buen, chicos si esa es su decisión- dijo Charlie orgulloso de la madurez de su pequeña hija. - ¿Cómo esta todo por tu casa, Edward? – pregunto…

…

-Fue muy entretenida y estimulante esta visita donde tu papá ¿verdad?- dijo Edward, pero noto lo pensativa que estaba Bella- ¿te sientes bien cariño?- exclamo preocupado

-….- Edward movió una mano frente al rostro de Bella entonces ella reacciono-¿Qué paso?

- no lo sé, dime tú, te estaba hablando y estabas como ida- respondió con una preocupación evidente- ¿estás bien?

- sí creo que me he quedado dormida- dijo dando un gran bostezo- en realidad tengo mucho sueño.

- pues duerme, tanto andar y venir te ha agotado, duerme un poco ya estamos llegando pero te puedo bajar cargada- dijo cariñosamente

-Mmm, creo que mejor espero hasta llegar y comer algo- dijo con voz adormilada

- como quiera mi amor- dijo Edward dándole un beso en la frente

-Sabes Edward serás un gran padre-dijo

- yo, no lo sé Bella- dijo Edward de pronto nervioso- y si lo hago mal y si se me cae o algo así… y si ¿me odia?- dijo ya al borde de un colapso nervioso- ¿Qué tal si soy un mal padre? Y…-

Bella no lo dejo terminar y lo beso.

No seas tonto mi amor por supuesto que lo harás bien- dijo Bella con ternura- seguro serás un gran y consentidor padre- dijo con una sonrisa de ilusión- además tu eres bueno en todo, estoy segura de que lo harás bien como todo lo que haces y que el niño te amara como yo lo hago.

Edward se quedo pensativo analizando lo que le acababa de decir Bella y se tranquilizó un poco sin embargo esos nervios permanecían latentes.

Al llegar a la casa, la cual estaba nuevamente desierta Edward le dio de comer a Bella y la llevo hasta el cuarto para que descansara.

Pero cuando estaba dándole el beso de buenas noches a Bella ella profundizo el beso con algo de "emoción"

-Bella que haces- dijo Edward confundido no necesitaba ser Jasper para entender como había cambiado la intención de Bella de dormir.- no tenias sueño, no me importa tu cambios de planes pero…-dijo "emocionándose" el también

-¿eres mi esposo no?- dijo ahora molesta- pero sabes que si no quieres, me voy a dormir buenas noches Edward- dijo mientras se arropaba

-Bella no me estoy negando solo que me confundes- dijo él mientras la abrazaba

- pues, yo no quiero ya- dijo cerrando los ojos

Dejando a Edward aun más confundido y "emocionado"

**HOLA YA VOLVI DE VERDAD DISCULPEN EL RETRASO **

**ACABO DE SALIR DE LOS EXAMENE FINALES Y ME DA MAS TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR…**

**DISCULPEN QUE NO LES CONTESTE LOS REVIEW, SI NO QUE DE VERDAD NO SE MANEJAR PARA NADA ESTA PAGINA… :D PATETICO LO SE **

**QUERIA PREGUNTARLES SI LES GUSTAN LOS SUEÑOS DE BELLA Y EL BEBE **

**POR QUE NO ESTOY SEGURA DE PONERLOS.**

**GRACIAS A LAS QUE ESTAN SIGUIENDO ESTA HISTORIA ESPERO NO DECEPCIONARLAS POR MIS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA O REGIONALISMO…**

**PROMETO ACTUALIZAR PRONTO SU OPINION ES IMPORTANTE PARA MI GRACIAS¡**

**HOY SE CUMPLE UN AÑO DESDE QUE EMPECE A ESCRIBIR ESTA HISTORIA Y ME HACE PENSAR QUE APENAS LLEVO 6 CAPS PERO BUENO EN FIN UN AÑO ES UN AÑO Y LO HACE ALGO ESPECIAL NO LOS ABURRO MAS GRACIA POR LEER**

**KABY22**


	7. Chapter 7

Pov Edward

Un bebé siempre es genial y aunque mis dudas hacia ese pequeño ser que crecía dentro de Bella se han apaciguado, sin embargo, tengo nuevas dudas un bebe necesita, cuidados, atención, amor, paciencia y ¡cambiar pañales! Pueden imaginarse yo cambiando un pañal, _supongo que no es la gran cosa, _pero el bebé será tan o más frágil que Bella yo podría lastimarlo, no me perdonaría algo así, es mi bebé prometí protegerlo, pero ¿Cómo protegerlo de mi mismo? Su padre, que a la vez es un vampiro hasta ahora solo tengo seguro que le amo y ya veremos cómo vayan viniendo las cosas.

-¿Bella?, cariño despierta- dije cuando empezaba a gritar me imagino que por una pesadilla apretaba sus ojos y se removía inquieta- tranquila amor, solo es un sueño, ya paso todo, estoy aquí- le susurraba tiernamente, últimamente se habían intensificado sus pesadillas.

- ¡Edward¡- grito, mientras abría los ojos – supongo que es algo hormonal esto de las pesadillas- dijo luego que se le paso el susto.

- seguramente mi amor ¿ya estas mejor? ¿Quieres contarme tu pesadilla?- dije un poco preocupado.

- esto bien- fue lo único que dijo mientras cerraba los ojos.

…

Estos días habían pasado tranquilos, después de pensar un tiempo y reiterando que sería seguro decidimos volver a la isla Esme, Carlisle nos dio su autorización con la única regla de que Bella no hiciera ningún trabajo pesado, cosa que yo me aseguraría, necesitábamos mas tiempo para asimilar que pronto seriamos tres, además Alice ya estaba sumamente estresante con su "no logro ver que será el bebé" o "hay que decorar lo más pronto posible el cuarto" y cuando Emmett sugirió que estaba perdiendo facultades, recibió un pesado jarrón medieval en la cabeza, cosa que irrito bastante a Esme y nos divirtió a los demás.

Nuestra vuelta a Brasil esta pautada para dentro de una semana, duraríamos en la isla un par de meses y volveríamos para las clases y para notificar el embarazo de Bella.

Edward- dijo Bella quien estaba recostada en mi pecho después de una tarde bastante estimulante.

…mmm…- dije yo un poco ido en mis pensamientos.

¿no crees que deberíamos empezar a buscarle nombre al bebé?

Para que, aun es muy pequeño, ¿no deberíamos esperar un poco más?

Yo quiero que mi bebé tenga nombre ahora Edward- mascullo un poco molesta.

Está bien que te parece Veruska- dije pensando en un nombre al azar.

No, no me gusta suena a nombre de perfume.

A mí, me parece lindo ¿a ti cual te gusta?- pregunte intrigado.

Me gusta Edward.

Ese es mi nombre – resople no quería que el pobre niño pasara por el apodo de "Eddie".

Y el de tu padre – dijo tercamente.

Pero yo estoy seguro de que será una hermosa niña llamada Veruska – dije sonriendo al pensarlo.

Ya te dije que no me gusta ese nombre, además no _podrás_ usarlo porque será niño- dijo segura de sus palabras.

Da igual, lo que sea, en realidad – dije yo de repente – mientras este sano.

Tienes razón mi amor da igual, lo que sea pero te aseguro de que si es niña no se llamara Veruska- sonreí al oír eso.

Y si es niño no será Edward- dije imitando su tono petulante.

Sabe, Edward estoy muy emocionada con darle la noticia a mis padres de su próximo nieto, pero tengo que confesar que me da miedo lo que puedan pensar, tal vez crean que se repite la historia- dijo cambiando de ánimo repentinamente – sin embargo quiero que todas en el pueblo especialmente Jessica se entere que definitivamente ya eres mío por completo.

Te he dicho que me encanta verte celosa- dije – aunque tienes razón muero por ver la cara de idiota de Newton- rei al pensar en la cara de imbécil ese.- JAJA. Esto de ser padre es grandioso ¿no Bella? ¿Bella?- había vuelto a dormirse-

_NEW STORY….._

_Prólogo  
><em> 

_Sé que no soy normal, sé que no encajo en esta sociedad llena de gente plástica, sé que no me parezco ni de lejos a una súper modelo, no tengo un montón de dinero, sé que mi inteligencia raya en lo aburrido y que si me conocieras difícilmente serias mi amigo no soy normal lo se, aun así tengo sentimientos, sueños y metas... Lo que me propongo intento alcanzarlo aunque soy una persona llena de cualidades también estoy llena de defectos y con una variedad de obstáculos en el camino..._

_Tal vez todo esto ya te aburrió pero en fin esto es lo que soy no soy normal pero soy una persona, que si te tomaras el tiempo de hablarle entenderías que estoy llena de secretos, virtudes y sentimientos... Esta es mi historia..._

…_..  
>Inicio<em>

_El primer día de clase siempre es complicado o eso creo en mi otra escuela no es que la pasaba mal, pero tampoco es que me llovían los amigos. Si esa que camina ligeramente encorvada escondiéndose del mundo, con eso ligeros lentes que esconde un poco su cara, el cabello enmarañado sujeto en una cola, con un poco de sobre peso y una pesada mochila en la espalda llena de más cosas de lo que necesitara soy yo Carlie Cullen con una beca ante las puertas del prestigioso y caro colegio de la ciudad, por supuesto que estoy aquí por mérito propio mis calificaciones y coeficiente intelectual superan la media, sin embargo mis capacidades de socializar son mínimas. Sumándose el hecho de estar becada con un montón de chicos ricos. Sin embargo estoy decidida a que mi primer año de secundaria se ha bueno, conocer gente y que mis interacciones en clase no sean tantas para evitar un bochorno tan temprano... Es irónico en este mundo da vergüenza ser inteligente y es "cool" ser tonto. Supongo que es lo que me ha tocado vivir mis recursos monetarios son limitados pero mi cerebro es una fuente inagotable y se que pase lo que pase todo va a salir bien..._

_**Esto es el prologo más un pequeño adelanto de lo que vendría en el siguiente capítulo, valoraría mucho su opinión sobre lo que creen será la historia prometo algo atrapante y emocionante también les comento que serán capítulos lo más largos posibles.**_

**Muchas gracias para las que siguen allí este es el nuevo cap mas un nuevo proyecto por el que me gustaría que opinaran prometo antes del 31 un nuevo cap pueden seguirme en twitter en mi nueva cuenta katiuskaBY informare sobre próximos capítulos y así charlamos un poco gracias para las que aun siguen allí**


	8. Chapter 8

**POV Bella  
><strong>Había pasado ya unos días, desde que empezamos a discutir sobre nombres para el bebé, Edward insistía en que sería una niña por otro lado yo sabia, que era un niño... Y no eramos los únicos que discutíamos sobre esto toda la familia se ha trazado apuestas sobre que sera. JA! Ya me reiría de todos los perdedores y sobre todo de Edward cuando se enteren que es un bello varoncito.

Esto de arreglar maletas es una locura, hoy tomaríamos un nuevo vuelo a Brasil, ya que Edward y yo no terminamos nuestro tiempo de luna de miel y yo quería volver antes de que naciera el bebé.  
>A sí que me encontraba con una gran maleta abierta frente de mi guardando toda la ropa que Alice había aprobado mía y de mi esposo, claro no era ropa tan atrevida por que le recordé que me sentía muy incómoda y me negué a dejarla que hiciera mi equipaje ella.<p>

-Amor de mi vida- dijo Edward como saludo entrando a nuestra habitación para luego plantarme un largo beso en la boca. Acababa de llegar de caza con sus hermanos  
>- hola cariño ¿como estas?- le dije abrazándolo.<br>-muy bien, ahora que estoy a tu lado- dijo dejando suaves caricias en mi vientre donde descansaba nuestro pequeño milagro- ¿cómo se ha portado hoy mi bebé?  
>- pues, dado que aun no se mueve mucho, creo que bien, aunque me ha hecho vomitar esta mañana- dije arrugando la cara.<br>- ¿estás listo todo ya, amor?- pregunto Edward aun acariciando mi vientre- debemos estar en el aeropuerto en tres horas- comento mirando su reloj  
>- estoy haciendo las maletas y ya me bañe por lo que el que falta por estar listo eres tú.- conteste<br>- voy a ducharme y regreso para que nos vayamos- dijo dirigiéndose hacia el baño.

Luego de dos horas estábamos llegando al aeropuerto, revisaron nuestro equipaje, verificaron nuestros pasajes y nos mandaron a sentar en la sala de espera a aguardar que llamaran nuestro vuelo.  
>-Ed...- dije con la voz más melosa que pude.<br>- dime mi amor- respondió de inmediato.  
>-¿podrías traerme algo de comer?, muero de hambre- le dije con un puchero made in Alice Cullen.<br>-sabes que cuando me pides algo de esa manera caigo rendido- dijo dándome un sonrisa llena de amor- ¿que le provoca comer a mi princesa?  
>- no lo sé algo así como doritos con helado- respondí con emoción<br>-Mmm... Eso suena algo raro incluso para comida humana- dijo frunciendo el seño.  
>Entonces puse una cara triste acompañada por un puchero.<br>- de acuerdo, veré que consigo que se le parezca- dijo parándose de su silla- todo para complacer el primer antojo de mi esposa- dijo guiñando un ojo.

Espere unos minutos que se me hicieron eternos hasta que al fin pude ver a Edward entre el montón de gente traía un helado en una mano y un paquete de doritos en otra.  
>- aquí esta- dijo pasándome las cosas cuidadosamente, para luego sentarse a mi lado- no te imaginas la cara de la cajera cuando le pedí un helado de dorito- dijo haciendo una mueca graciosa- hasta que me ofreció esta solución- dijo señalando lo que me estaba devorando es ese momento.<br>- no es tan raro- murmure yo ofendida- si existe...  
>-¿dónde?- respondió divertido<br>- hay una heladería que tienen un record Guinness por la mayor variedad de helados, tienen cientos de sabores, hasta de camarones, por lo que seguro tienen de doritos- conteste triunfante.  
>- ¿dónde queda? Para buscarte uno- atajo elocuente.<br>Le saque la lengua.  
>- no lo se, lo vi en un libro- admití<br>- lo sabia no existe  
>- claro que existe- exclame furiosa- préstame tu teléfono para buscarlo<br>- ten, pero si gano y no existe mi paga posiblemente dañe otro cabesero- dijo carcajeandose de mi cara de rabia y dándome un sexy guiño, mientras me pasaba su telefono con conexion a internet.  
>- y si yo gano dormiremos en habitaciones separadas- respondí con suficiencia<br>-eso no te lo crees ni tú misma- comento riendo.  
>Después de unos minutos hurgando en internet al fin lo conseguí.<br>-JA! Queda en Venezuela, sabía que existía, lo sabia- exclame victoriosa y varias personas se nos quedaron viendo-¿dónde queda Venezuela?- dije roja de vergüenza.  
>- queda relativamente cerca de Brasil está al lado- me contesto con paciencia- algún día iremos y le compraremos un extraño helado a nuestro hijo- dijo mientras sus ojos brillaban de ilusión, aunque cambiaron de repente- y hablando de la apuesta...<br>- una apuesta es una apuesta- le corte riendo.  
>- ya buscare mis formas de hacerte cambiar de opinión- musito seguro.<p>

Y ya ansiaba yo que llegara el momento en que empezara a hacerme cambiar de opinión.  
>-bueno, por ahora señor Cullen puede empezar dándole un beso a su esposa embarazada- dije con una gran sonrisa.<p>

Entonces acerco sus labios a los míos en un corto beso, que yo tuve que prolongar, hasta que los altoparlantes anunciaron nuestro vuelo.  
>Seria un lago viaje...<p>

Al subir al avión caí en una especie de letargo no me había dado cuenta de lo cansada que estaba hasta ese momento, así que recostada en el hombro de Edward caí en un profundo sueño lleno de caras de bebé sonrientes...  
>-Bella... Cariño- escuche que Ed en mi oído- llego la hora del trasbordo- quieres que te lleve en mis brazos- lo mire a los ojos buscando algún signo de chiste en eso pero sus ojos mostraban bastante seguridad y determinación.<br>- no es necesario, ya estoy despierta- murmure adormilada.  
>- ¿segura? Sabes que puedo cargarte- murmuraba en mi oído mientras me acariciaba la mejilla.<br>Me tome un momento para imaginar a Edward cargando con migo por todo el aeropuerto, a la vez que revisaba los pasaportes ¡qué pena pasaría! Motivo por lo que busque fuerza de donde no tenía para despertar y hacer el trasbordo.  
>Nos movimos rápido por el aeropuerto comí una dona para levantar mis energía no sin que Edward me reprendiera por consumir tanta azúcar y subimos al nuevo avión para seguir con el viaje sin embargo ya no conseguía .<p>

- Bella...- musito Edward en mi oído.  
>- dime- fue mi respuesta<br>-¿crees que seré un buen padre?- me dijo con vergüenza y bajando la mirada.  
>- otra vez, con eso cariño ya te dije que lo harás genial.<br>-pero Bella, va a ser tan frágil, tan pequeño, tan dependiente de nosotros- murmuro con tono melancólico- y si no se cómo hacer que deje de llorar o lo agarro con demasiada fuerza y se hace daño.- cada vez hablaba más deprimente- me preocupa que no lo pueda cuidar de mi mismo.  
>Todas sus palabras me llenaron de ternura, es tan lindo cuando se llena de dudas sobre su paternidad.<br>- Edward, si hay alguien que puede tener duda sobre ser una mala madre soy yo- dije frunciendo el seño- no tengo ni idea de cómo cambiar un pañal y soy tan torpe... Por otro lado estoy súper segura que serás el más maravilloso padre que exista, eres tan delicado, cuidadoso, amoroso y podría seguir horas diciendo tus cualidades- dije mientras le acariciaba la mejilla- será el niño más querido y consentido del planeta.  
>-Bells, tu serás una gran madre de eso no hay duda-<br>-¿cómo se que no te aburrirás de mi?- expuse yo mis propias dudas- cuando este gorda, fastidiosa y era un tema que me preocupaba  
>- nunca, podría aburrirme de ti y ahora menos que me has dado el mayor regalo que me podrías haber dado- comento mientras movia su mano en mi vientre- eres perfecta, a mis ojos no tienes defectos y este pequeño milagro que esta aqui-dijo mientras sequia apuntando a mi vientre- es la mayor muestra de perfección.<br>Dicho esto se inclino y me beso, un beso donde estaban representado todas nuestras inseguridades y lleno de esperanza fue un beso hermoso y dulce que movio todo en mi interior.  
>- ahora, mi amore, descansa un poco- dijo mientras me acomodaba en su pecho.<br>- oye, ¿sabes por que los chicos y Carlisle y? Se están portando tan extraño- pregunte curiosa últimamente casi ni estaban en la casa.  
>-Carlisle tiene mucho trabajo, Esme está arreglando un viaje de luna de miel para ella y para Carlisle y en cuanto a los demás, que te puedo decir ellos son raros- fue su simple respuesta pero vi mentira en sus ojos.<br>-¿que sabes que yo no?- le interrogue  
>- técnicamente nada- dijo cauteloso<br>- sabes que odio las sorpresas- exprese frustrada  
>-lo sé, mi vida pero déjalos esta vez sorprenderte- dijo acariciando mi mejilla.- aparte de que se supone que yo tampoco se nada- agrego encogiéndose de hombros.<br>- de acuerdo- musite algo  
>- esa es mi chica-dijo riendo<br>Y así entre conversaciones de nombres para el bebé y proyectos para el futuro se paso todo el vuelo hasta que llegamos a Brasil.

Caminábamos por la salida del aeropuerto ya era de noche y buscábamos un taxi después de poco tiempo conseguimos uno quien ayudo a Edward que cargaba con todas las maletas a meterlas en la cajuela del auto, mientras compartían una Cortez conversación (que por supuesto yo no entendía)

Luego subimos ambos en la parte trasera del coche y empezamos a movernos por las calles de Brasil hasta llegar al puerto, donde obviamente Edward cargo todas las maletas ahora mas que nunca por mi "condición" como si estuviera enferma solo estaba embarazada, yo se que igual no le van a provocar ninguna hernia, pero me hace sentir inútil.  
>Luego de subir al bote me quede observando el hermoso mar, las estrellas pero sobre todo el bello rostro de mi esposo radiante ante la luz de la luna.<br>- ya estamos por llegar ¿estás agotada?- pregunto cariñoso  
>- creo que sí, necesito una cuantas horas de sueño- dije dando un bostezo involuntario- pero creo que está tratando de zafarse de sus deberes conyugales señor Cullen.<br>- ho, querida pero si no fui yo el que dijo que dormiríamos en habitaciones separadas- contraataco  
>- cierto, entonces creo que estoy muy cansada y dormiré, pero si de algo estoy segura es que no podre dormir sin ti a mi lado- dije sinceramente- además podemos dormir en habitaciones separadas, por algo es una ventaja que no duermas...<p>

Ya era de mañana es mas debía ser casi medio día pero seguía recostada sobre el duro pecho de Edward después de que el "no te acostaras en la misma cama que yo" flaqueara apenas atravesar el umbral de la puerta.  
>-sabes que amo tu pelo revuelto por la mañana- susurro Edward en mi oído apenas sintió que me desperté.<br>- pues, yo creo que se ve como un nido de pájaro- murmure estirándome para luego pararme lentamente y dirigirme al baño para tomar una larga y desperesadora ducha, me peine y vestí rápidamente ya que moría de hambre.  
>Y pos supuesto mi perfecto esposo ya tenia el desayuno hecho y servido, por lo que me senté a comerlo rápidamente sin entablar conversación hasta terminar.<br>- come un poco más lento, cariño recuerda que esta mañana no has vomitado- me recordó Edward.  
>- lo sé, lo sé, creo que es algo que ya estoy superando- dije contenta de que al fin se hayan ido las nauseas matutinas. Pero nada mas al decir eso sentí un mareo seguido de arcadas y sali corriendo al baño para devolver todo lo que me había tragado.<br>- creo que fui muy ilusa, al pensar que el vomito desaparecería- comente luego de que terminara de vomitar, mientras Edward me pasaba un poco de papel para limpiarme la boca.  
>- es parte del embarazo, cariño, aparte de que se nos ha olvidado tus vitaminas y medicamento para el vomito- dijo alentadoramente- espera aquí voy por ellos.<br>Y después de un rato regreso con un vaso de agua y los pequeños comprimidos en su otra mano.

**Disculpen al tardanza se que no tengo perdón y mas que tengo este cap listo desde hace dos semanas, :s que les puedo decir.**

**Mi país de Luto nacional independientemente de la ideología política, uno nunca puedes desear ni celebrar la muerte de un ser humano y de corazón QEPD Hugo Chávez.**

**Saludos desde Venezuela**


End file.
